Eclipse Revised
by Lonelyyy.Stoner
Summary: Kagome is pregnant but there's a catch…she's still a virgin. The closest she's ever gotten to sex is having sexual fantasies about a certain silver haired hanyou, who just so happens to be the leader of the most fearsome gang, ever.


_He kissed me, ever so passionately, I almost fainted in pleasure. As he pulled away his hair glistened in the moonlight and his eyes glowed beautifully. His cute puppy dog ears twitched slightly and I opened my mouth in a silent plea._

_I was reaching my peak. I knew it and I was ready. He can feel it too for he growled and quickened his pace. "I love you" he whispered longingly as I-_

"Gooooood morning Tokyo! It is now 6 o'clock on the dot and is going to be a beeeeeeeautiful summer day, from what I hear schools going to be out by next week. So grab your sunscreen and-" SMASH! The young teenaged girl groaned and turned over in her bed.

"Kagome, wake up before you're late…again!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from the kitchen knowing that she had gone back to sleep.

"Awwww, man" Kagome groaned and stretched as she yawned. She hopped out of bed and into her bathroom. She undressed and went into the shower. She turned the dials and let the nozzle spray hot water on her._ I can't believe I had that dream again! No matter what I do, I always have it and it never finishes. _She thought as she let the water beat down on her smooth and creamy skin.

Kagome's 18 years old and very beautiful and bright. She has curves in all the right places and hardly had any unnecessary fat on her, but she wasn't bony in the least. She had a cute heart shaped face and high cheek bones but she had cute little cheeks that you'd wanna pinch. She has extravagant chocolate brown eyes that you can get lost in and never ending layers of pure pitch black silky hair.

She washed her body and her hair and got out of the shower, her skin pink from such hot water. She wrapped a towel around her body and hair and went into her walk-in closet.

She picked out a pair of fitted tan cargo shorts and a white halter that left the back out so she had to tie it tightly and was short enough to show her silver belly button ring and a pair of white flip flops. She blew her hair dry and straightened it, and applied smoky eye shadow and clear lip gloss that made her pink lips stand out more. She put on gold hoops and grabbed her tan Gucci purse. She sprayed a little Ralph Lauren perfume and winked at her appearance in her mirror and ran downstairs to see her mother and father eating eggs and bacon.

"Morning" she said as she kissed her parents cheeks quickly.

Her Yorkshire terrier named Romeo came to her with a wagging tail. She petted him on the head and ran to the foyer and grabbed her backpack.

"Bye" she yelled as she ran to her silver convertible 350Z with purple and black leather interior.

"Bye, sweetie" her mother yelled out the door and shook her head at her daughters nonsense. Kagome turned on the radio and drove off. She switched the station from the news (Her mother had borrowed her car) and put it on her iPod and played "OMG" by Usher.

She turned into the parking lot of the school and parked. She took the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. She walked into the school ignoring the horny bastards that said things to her through their windows and what not.

"Kagome…Kagome!" she heard behind her and saw her friends and Hojo coming toward her. "Hey you guys" she said as they reached her. "Hey" they chorused.

"Kag did you hear? InuYasha's looking for a new girlfriend" Ayami said excitedly as they began walking. Her eyebrows rose and she felt a blush appear on her face as she recalled that dream she had.

"Speaking of the devil" Hojo mumbled as InuYasha walked past us with his gang of friends in this school. His gang has people who are already out of school and it's not like he's going to walk around all out in the open with 800 or more people following. Kagome's blush grew as he looked her way and looked at her in confusion.

"Hey, have I seen you before?" he asked stopping in front of her.

"I would hope so, we go to the same school" she answered bravely.

"What was that?" some girl yelled from the gang.

"I've seen you somewhere" he said as we both ignored her.

"I see you every night" she said because she kind of did, when she looked out her window him and his gang were always passing by.

He raised a brow and smirked "Really? Where?"

She was a bit hesitant but gave a normal answer "Outside, you guys pass by my house all the time"

"Oh" he sounded disappointed.

"I've got to go to class but I'll see you around" and she walked off with her friends.

**InuYasha's POV**

That was her, I just know it. "Hey, InuYasha, was that her?" my best friend and right hand man Miroku asked.

"Yea" I said with a smirk "That was her"

"I don't like her" Yura said and we all looked at her weird. Sango, Miroku's girl, said "You don't even know her. You're just jealous because she's his dream girl and you're just a hoe"

"What ever" and she stomped away angrily, like I give a rat's ass. She's the girl I've been dreaming about. There like dates in dreams, I know her deepest darkest secrets, her favorite colors, her birthday, and everything. All from just dreaming about her.

One dream we were in a restaurant and we spoke and I after I drove her home she invited me in and we were having sex but I never finished my dreams of her. They just stop before I nut, before we nut. It's annoying. She'll be my new girl and I'll finally finish that dream.

**With Kagome**

As I walked to class Yuka, Eri, Hojo and Ayami started asking me a million questions all at once. "What was that?" Eri squealed excitedly.

"It was nothing. We were just talking" I answered trying to brush her off without blushing.

"How could you talk to him like that though?" Ayami asked in pure horror.

"He's just like everyone else, it's no big deal"

"But you didn't even flirt or try to look cuter or anything" Yuka said elbowing me side lightly.

"I don't need to. He's just a person, he's nothing special" I regretted those words as soon as they came out of my mouth. He was special, he is special. He's caring, kind, funny, protective, loving, gentle yet rough and he's such a gentleman even though he has a bad attitude. At least that's how he is in my dreams.

"Well, at least you're not interested in him" Hojo said with a smile and I looked at him a little funny.

I stepped into the classroom and sat in the back where my desk was. Eri, Ayami and Yuka sat around me and Hojo sat behind me. The bell rang and the teacher came in and started talking about college when InuYasha and his gang came in and sat in the back also but across the room from me. I could smell the cafeteria food being cooked but I started to feel nauseous and I could feel bile rise in my throat.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Eri said as she turned around to look at me. I shook my head slowly and raised my hand.

"Yes Kagome?" said as he looked at me strange. I felt the whole room turn towards me, including InuYasha and his gang.

I gathered up some of my left over strength and said "I'm really not feeling" and I took a big breath.

"Oh, go on to the clinic. Here I'll write you a pass"

I stood up a bit wobbly and swayed a bit. I held my stomach as the room spun and came into focus again. "I'm not going to make it" I groaned and InuYasha stood up and came over to me.

"I'll take her, teach" he picked me up bridal style and ran out the room with me. I groaned as my stomach lurched from everything moving so fast. I closed my eyes and opened them when I felt him stop moving. We were outside and I started to feel better as I took a whiff of the fresh air.

"Thanks a lot" I said as he put me down and I stood on my own.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked me as I walked over to the biggest tree which was in the middle of a small forest like area in the back of the school.

"I feel alright, but I can still-" and I ran over towards the back of the little forest thing and fell on my knees and threw up. He ran after me and held my hair and rubbed my back as I gave away yesterday's dinner and this morning's toast. After I finished letting out all the contents of my stomach he handed me a handkerchief which I wiped my mouth with and he handed me a bottle of water. Where'd he get the water?

"Thanks" I said as we walked back to the tree.

"It's nothing. How long you been throwing up?" he asked me as he leaned against the tree and I leaned my back on him. I was still weak but it wasn't a good idea to sit down after that.

"About a month. It's on and off, sometimes I get it and sometimes I don't so I guess it's just a little bug"

"A month? Why don't you get that checked out?"

"It's nothing really and I don't want to stress my parents and my brother out"

"Oh really? Did you ever come to think that you just might be pregnant?" He said as he looked up into the sky. The sun reflecting on his eyes made them shine and twinkle. He looked so innocent and yet he looked so devious. I snapped out of my trance when he looked down at me. I blushed and looked forward so he couldn't see my face but I can tell he was smirking.

"I can't be pregnant. I'm a virgin" I said all too quickly. I slapped my hand onto my mouth _I can't believe I just told him that._

"Oh yeah, I forgot" he said and I looked at him strange. "I-I-I mean, uh, in your scent I can tell whether you're a virgin and I wasn't paying attention to that at the moment"

"Oh" I sighed in disappointment. I was hoping that he was having the same dreams I've been having but it didn't seem that way.

"Although I can smell in your scent that you are pregnant. Maybe you should get that checked out"

My heart leaped into my throat as I began to tear. _No, I'm not pregnant. I've never had sex before so I am not pregnant. I dunno what he's talking about. This isn't making any sense._

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me from behind. "Don't cry. It's probably just something else." he said as he kissed my hair. I leaned further onto him as I relaxed and I didn't feel that need to cry anymore.

"I owe you one InuYasha" I heard a smile and I looked up to see a glimpse of it and in a second it was replaced with a smirk. I looked into his eyes again and when he looked down at me I didn't turn away. His beautiful amber eyes, so warm and inviting yet so fierce and filled with years of pain and deception. He gazed hard into my eyes and I suddenly remembered my dreams. It was as if I was watching them in his eyes but it was different.

_He kissed me, so passionately, I almost fainted in pleasure. As he pulled away his hair glistened in the moonlight and his eyes glowed beautifully. His cute puppy dog ears twitched slightly and I opened my mouth in a silent plea._

_I was reaching my peak. I knew and I was ready. He can feel it too for he growled and quickened his pace. "I love you" he whispered longingly as I came forcefully "InuYasha!" I screamed as I arched my back and threw my head back. He dug deep into me and spilled his seed deep into my welcoming womb. He bit my neck and groaned my name as he lapped the blood that threatened to spill out._

_I sighed deeply and my chest rose and fell as he lay with his head upon my bosom. "I love you so much, InuYasha" I said as I raked my hand through his hair "And I love you, Kagome. I'll love you forever" I smiled as he flipped us over so I laid atop his body and we pulled the blanket over our bodies and drifted into a deep and peaceful slumber._

I gasped as my vision got foggy and soon it was clear and I blinked my eyes into focus. His eyes were shut and I twisted my entire body so my front was resting upon his chest. I blushed as I felt my panties get wet and my stomach boiled. I bit my lip to keep from moaning out as I replayed the dream in my head.

I opened my eyes to see him looking dead into my eyes. "I-um..." I started. I'm sure he was wondering why I blocked out for a while.

"That was you" he whispered as I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"You're the girl of my dreams. You're the girl whose been haunting me"

"Haunting you?"

"I see you while I sleep. We have dates I guess and one day you invited me into you're house and we were, you know, rutting but the dream never finished itself. No matter how long I sleep or purposely missed school so I wouldn't be woken up. The dream never finished"

"And now that we're together. It finally finished itself" I finished for him.

He nodded "That was wonderful though"

"What was?" I said but I'm sure I know what he meant.

"The sexhe said so plain and simple like it was something he said everyday and he probably does. I blushed "Yeah, it was" I said agreeing with him.

He began to rake his claws against my rid cage and rubbed circles with his index finger with his other hand. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes in pleasure. He moved his hand lower and lower so he was rubbing circles on my lower back. I opened my mouth but said nothing. How could circles feel so good? I smirked as I reached my hands under his shirt and touched his chest. I wanted to plant kisses all over his muscular chest.

He stopped raking his claws and put a hand under my shirt and began to rub my chest as well. I put by face against his chest so he wouldn't hear me gasp and moan as he rubbed and tweaked my breast. He pinched a little and I squeaked in pain. It was a tender pinch and yet it hurt. "Sorry" he said as he took his hand from under my shirt. I shook my head and took his hand and put it over my breast again. "It didn't hurt that much" I looked up at him and his eyes were clouded over with, I don't know what but they were clouded. As soon as his hands held me again I felt a bulge against my stomach and I blushed as my panties got even more wet.

I looked up at him again and he sniffed the air. He smirked as he removed his hand from my breast and I whimpered in protest. He shook his head and reached low and into my pants and panties. I gasped and held my breath until he brushed against my woman hood. I opened my mouth as I sucked in air and he began to rub me. I moaned and clawed his chest a little. He took his other hand and put it into my pants as well. He rubbed me with one hand and stuck one finger into me. I moaned and bit my lip as he began to pump his finger into me and rub my nub at the same time. I clawed at his back and his chest as he added in another finger. "Open your legs wider" he whispered into my ear and I did as I was told. I took my hands out from under his shirt and put them into his pants too. I gripped his hard long length into my small hands and rubbed and squeezed. He groaned and pumped into me faster. I moaned "InuYasha, ah" I rubbed him faster as well so we were both at the same speed. "Damn it Kagome" he pumped me harder and added a third finger. I groaned and rubbed him harder as well "Fuck" I moaned and he chuckled. He pulled out of me and pulled me quickly into the forest and laid me on the ground. He yanked my pants off and jabbed his three fingers back into me. I arched my back and moaned loudly. I pushed him away and sat up. He looked at me questioningly. I pulled his pants off, leaving his shoes on and crawled over his body. I laid on him so my head was by his length and I took him into my hands and rubbed him forcefully. He groaned and rubbed my womanhood. I moaned loudly when I felt his wet tongue begin to lap me up. He stuck his tongue deep inside me and ate me like a starved man. I moaned so loud I was afraid they would hear me in the school. I quickly stuck his length into my mouth to keep from screaming out in pleasure when he bit my nub lightly. I sucked and licked and nibbled on his length till I felt a warm liquid spray into my mouth as I reached my climax. He lapped it all up as I swallowed his liquid. I could feel his chest rise and fall quickly as he panted and I gasp for breath as well. I rolled off of him and laid on the ground with a smile on my face.

"Wow" I gasped as I closed my eyes. I suddenly felt his lips on mine and we kissed passionately as he laid me down. My tongue searched his mouth as his searched mine and soon we were panting once again. He trailed his lips down from my lips to my neck and sucked hard. He began to trail lower until he reached my bosom which he took into his mouth and sucked for a minute until he pulled away abruptly.

"What?" I asked as he looked at me weird. "You are pregnant"

"Huh? How would you know? I thought you said it must be something else. I'm still a virgin"

He got up and pulled me up with him he handed me my pants and panties and began to put his boxers and pants back on. After we were both fully dressed and looked decent so that we didn't look like we were doing anything. I turned to him. "So..."

"I tasted...something"

"Like my breast?" I said with a 'duh' kind of tone.

"Like milk" my body froze. I shook my head "Nuh uh, there is no milk in there. Maybe you thought it was milk"

He made a face and bent low. He lifted my shirt up a little and stuck his head under. He licked and nibbled my breast. I groaned a little from pain because he sucked, hard. I opened my mouth wide like a silent scream, it was both painful and pleasurable. I rubbed his soft doggy ears as he sucked harder and I moaned as he groaned against me. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me without pulling away. He put me against a tree and I wrapped my legs around his waist so he held me up. He sucked hard as I rubbed on his ears and he started to rub his manhood against me. I threw my head back and moaned as he rubbed against me harder. "Ahh, InuYasha, shit, I swear we might end up having sex out here" he chuckled against me "I don't see anyone complaining" he groaned as he stopped sucking and pulled my shirt down and looked at me.

"Well...?" he nodded "It's there"

"Did you drink all of it?" I asked him as he smirked a little.

"Nah. You're still in your first trimester so it takes a while before all the milk begins to come out"

I raised an eyebrow "What? I paid attention in human development, well only when they showed the woman naked" he said with a smirk and I slapped his shoulder. "Pervert" I mumbled and he smiled.

"No that's Miroku. Next to him I look like Virgin Mary" I laughed as he let me down. "Hey Kagome" he said grabbing my attention.

"I'm glad you're pregnant"

I looked at him weird and cocked my head to the side "Why?"

"Because...it's mine"

"Huh? How do you know? We've never had sex"

"The pup carries my scent as well as yours. It took a while for me to catch it but since we're closer then before I get access to certain things"

"Things like...?" we were starting to walk back to the school, holding hands.

"Like your thoughts, your feelings, your desires, your secrets..."

"Everything?"

"Everything, and you have access to mine"

"I do?"

"Yeah, you won't notice it till we're away from each other"

"Oh, so what's up?"

"What's up with what?"

"With us"

"We've practically been dating for about 7 months. You know, in our dreams"

"Yeah that's true"

"So...are we dating now?" he said as we reached the double doors and he held them open for me. I smiled up at him without answering his question.

"Kagome! Kagome!" I heard my name being yelled down the hall as my friends came running to me just as I was about to give InuYasha my answer.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" his gang came running to him as well.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Ayami asked as she hugged me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. InuYasha took care of me" she pulled away slowly and raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you holding his hand?" Hojo asked looking a little pissed but it didn't bother me.

"She's my girlfriend, you gotta problem with it?" InuYasha growled as he stepped up a little as if to shield me from Hojo.

It was silent throughout the whole hallway. Everyone was looking our way. The infamous InuYasha has finally gotten a girlfriend after a whole year without one.

"Is that true Kagome?" Hojo asked me after 2 minutes of pure silence.

"Yeah" I said quietly "I am" He looked so hurt, he looked as if he were about to start crying but he toughened up. He gave me one last empty look and walked off. "Hojo!" I heard myself shout.

Eri sighed "You want me to take care of it this time Kags?"

I shook my head "Nah, I got this one"

I looked up at InuYasha and practically pleaded with my eyes to let me go. He rolled his eyes and let go of my hand. I smiled and pecked his lips and walked away with Ayami, Eri and Yuka.

**InuYasha's POV**

The need to have her in my arms was killing me as I watched her walk away with her friends to that Hojo guy. Miroku clapped my back and I gave him a menacing look. He grinned and ignored my heated glare.

"I see you have captured the heart of the raven haired beauty" he said as we walked through the East wing.

"Feh" I said as I crossed my arms and twitched my ears a bit.

"Awwww, little InuYasha has a new girlfriend" Rin, Sango and Ayame sang. Rin is my older half-brother Sesshomaru's wife/mate but she's only human and Ayame is my love/hate cousin Kouga's mate/fiancée, those two are wolf demons. Those three are the only woman, besides Kagome, that I would let tease me. Their family so you know, no threatening and stuff.

I rolled my eyes as they giggled and sighed. "We just have one problem" I said as we ran up the stairs.

"And that would be...?" Kouga asked from behind me.

"She's pregnant" I said simply and I kept walking and I can hear them stop walking behind me.

"Dude, is it safe to go out with her while she's pregnant?" Miroku asked as he rushed after me.

"I know, I put her life in danger and she doesn't even know it" I said feeling guilty and mad at myself.

"How is it your fault that she's a slut?" Yura said quietly and I appeared in front of her so quick she bumped into me. I growled at her and backed her into a wall. "Call her a slut again and I won't hesitate to kill you slowly and painfully" she nodded so quick I think she got whipped lash.

"Who's the father of her baby?" Miroku asked pulling me away from Yura.

"I am. How? I dunno"

"Of course you how. You guys rutted right?" Kouga asked and I shook my head.

"Not yet"

"So how in heavens name is she pregnant with your baby?" Miroku said questioningly. These were the few moments he actually got serious and thought for once.

I shrugged "How da hell should I know?"

"I'll get the researchers on it"

**Kagome: 18 years old**. **InuYasha: 20 years old (in human years)**. **Sango: 19 years old**. **Miroku: 19 years old.** **Rin: 20 years old.** **Sesshomaru: 22 years old (in human years).** **Kouga: 20 years old (in human years).** **Ayame: 18 years old (in human years.** **Yuka, Eri, Hojo and Ayami: 18 years old.** **Souta: 25 years old.**


End file.
